


Dean Has A Plan

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Smut, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Summary: @roxyspearing - Ok for yours and winsister91’s celebration - winchester x reader where the other winchester keeps setting them up in romantic situations because they’d be perfect together : )





	Dean Has A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Another request for the SOWINFREDSISIE 500 Follower Celebration. Sammykins, @winsister91, will be writing the Dean version. I suck at Titles and Summaries, I’m sorry. I think I strayed a little from the request, but I really like how this turned out. Feedback is appreciated. : )

A secret. It was always an unspoken secret. Like an affair. But no one was cheating or lying. Sam and Y/N longed to be together, yearned for one another. But for whatever reason, they both felt they couldn’t be. So they lived in stolen glances and lingering touches. They never spoke of their feeling or predicament. They never went beyond a close friendship. But the fires of intimacy continued to grow between them as time went on. Their friendship was strong, one of the solid and reliable things either of them had in their lives. Dean knew. He could see it whenever Sam returned injured from a hunt and Y/N would patch him up. Their eyes would meet and lock. Dean would blush, feeling like he was intruding on something intimate, and would turn his back or leave the area to give them space if he could. He knew, in those moments, they connected and reveled in their bond. **  
**

Dean asked Sam repeatedly about the two of them. Sam would always deny it with ‘it’s nothing’ or ‘we’re just friends’. Try as he might, Dean could never manage to get more out of either of them. Nor could he persuade them to pursue the chemistry that was so evident. After a time, it became a do-or-die goal of Dean’s to see his brother and best friend together and happy. Whatever it would take, he would make it happen. Make them see that there is more, could be more if they’d only just…let go.

Once he’d made up his mind to get them together, Dean realized he just needed to come up with a good plan. A faultless plan. He initially thought of “pursuing” Y/N in an effort to force Sam into action. But he quickly dismissed the idea. He knew how Sam felt, even if Sam didn’t admit it. And Sam knew he knew. So for Dean to do that would be a really shitty thing. He couldn’t hurt his brother like that. And Y/N would see right through him. Though Dean and Y/N were the best of friends with an undeniable chemistry, there was never an inkling, never a moment where it ever felt like it could, or should, be more than what it was.

No, Dean needed something better. He needed something solid. He needed to force them to admit to each other, and themselves, all that they’d been trying to ignore. They deserved happiness. And seeing them happy, the two people he loved most in this world, would bring Dean a joy he could never properly express. A ray of light, of hope, in the shitstorm that was their lives.

After much deliberation, Dean finally decided on his plan of action.

* * *

“Oh my God!” Dean shouted, exasperated, “Will you two just confess your undying love and  _pound_  each other into the sheets already?!” Ok, so his plan didn’t go exactly as  _planned_. He had this masterful plan to cleverly be ambiguous while insinuating, and either he or they were the idiot. He wasn’t sure which. But his little plan turned into a sort of charades before he ended up here.

**_*SMACK*_**  

“Rude.” Y/N said in an even tone, slapping Dean just hard enough to get her point across, not to hurt him. Dean looked to Sam in shock and Sam shook his head before dropping it in mock shame. **  
**

“Seriously?!” Dean shouted. “ _I’m_  the bad guy now?” Y/N and Sam just laughed together, smiling at one another before looking back at Dean. “I just,” Dean sighed in defeat, “I just want to see the people I love most in this world truly happy.” His tone was soft as he looked between them. Y/N and Sam exchanged a quick look before taking defensive stances, wrapping their arms around themselves and slightly shuffling apart. Dean silently pleaded once more before giving up and walking away, leaving the pair in awkward silence.

“So,” Sam cleared his throat, trying to break the tension. “That was weird, huh?” He forced a laugh they both knew was fake. She smirked slightly in return.

“Yeah.” She breathed out. She stood straight from the table, swinging her arms at her sides and taking several steps away from Sam. “I’m just gonna go to my room for a bit.” She smiled, warmer this time. Sam really didn’t want her to go. Dean was right, always had been. It wasn’t about that. It was about him.

Sam believed he wasn’t good enough for Y/N. He believed that his love would inevitably kill her, and he couldn’t bear the thought. He’d rather have her at a distance than lose her completely from his life. The price, not being able to share his love with her, was almost more than he could bear, but he paid it. He sighed heavily to himself as he thought again how Dean was right. Enough was enough. He couldn’t just laugh it off and pretend it away this time, for whatever reason. After fighting for so long, his resolve crumbled under the pressure of the numerous cracks and chips that ate away at his wall.

“I love you.” He blurted out, rather loudly and high pitched. He cursed himself under his breath, wincing at his own stupidity. He looked up at Y/N. She was frozen, staring at him. She nodded, looking to the ground.

“I know.” She said, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. “I know, Sam. And I love you too. You know that.”

“But we’ve never  _said_  it.” He said, stepping towards her quickly before he lost his nerve. “We never  _do_  anything about it.” He wrapped his arms around her back as her hands found his sides. They clung to each other comfortably, as if it was something they did all the time. “There’s this… _thing_  between us.” He spoke quickly before he could lose his nerve. His mind kept trying to wander to the feel of her in his arms, but he forced himself to focus.

“I know.” She nodded in agreement, pulling him a little closer to her as she wrapped her arms around his back.

“I want,” He started, getting flustered as he looked down into her eyes, shining up at him. He felt her warmth against his skin, could feel her breathing. “I just,” She continued nodding, her eyes drifting between his and his lips. He cupped her face between his hands, the excitement of her proximity, her touch, causing his shoulders to rise and fall rapidly with his breathing. “I can’t lose you.” He whispered the last part. Y/N could hear his heart breaking with the words as if he choked on them as they left his lips.

“Sam,” Y/N cautioned as her and Sam slowly drifted towards each other. “If you kiss me, there’s no going back.” She whispered, glancing into his eyes mere inches from her own. She could feel his breath in pants across her face. He nuzzled her nose with his own, hesitating before the kiss. He knew  _he_  could never go back if he did it. And now he knew  _she_  couldn’t either. With a hard swallow and not another thought, he crashed his lips into hers.

Like a bolt of thunder had crashed through them, Sam felt shockwaves radiate through his body. The hairs on his arms stood on end and his heart froze in place as he finally felt her lips against his own. He moaned, releasing a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. His fingers slid into her hair, his other hand running down her side and hooking behind her back to hold her close to him as he deepened the kiss. **  
**

* * *

Dean smiled to himself as he lay in his bed, his back propped up against the headboard. He had just bought new headphones. Noise canceling, easy to sleep with. He could listen to music and drift off to sleep. Don’t get him wrong, he was grateful Sam and Y/N finally got together and stopped running from it. He was grateful that his family somehow seemed more complete. He didn’t  _plan_  however for the constant stream of grunts, moans, pleas, and praise that floated throughout the bunker walls daily, and nightly, and afternoonly, and morningly….


End file.
